Gome Nasai Demo Aishiteru Yo
by To Squee Or Not To Squee
Summary: Arthur and a friend of his are on holiday together, staying in a posh, overpriced hotel. When Mameko asks a paranoid question, Arthur is forced to face the fact that old secrets don't reveal themselves on their own. Human AU, AsaFem!Kiku, lots of fluff. Rated T, just to be on the safe side. One-shot.


[A/N: *cringing* Oh my God... why did I write this...? Romance? Really?! Hell, I don't even like romance! But the idea was just too cute and- *groans* Whatever. I hope you like it. I also hope that this isn't another Fifty Shades, which I doubt it is, because Fifty Shades is like the text equivalent of hentai. ^^']

Looking extremely embarrassed, Mameko perched onto the side of Arthur's bed. Despite this, the British man just smiled; though he probably should've apoligized (he'd recently become broke, and could only afford a one-bed room at the hotel they were staying at), he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

"You don't have to sit on the end there, you know," prompted Arthur, rather used to Mameko's shy behaviour. "If you're cold, you could put the cover on or whatever..."  
"I-I'm fine, thank you," said Mameko quietly, deciding to escape the awkwardness of the moment by curling up and getting her nose stuck into a manga.

Arthur frowned; despite Mameko's docile nature, it was unlike her to be so jumpy. "Mami? Are you okay? You don't really seem like yourself today..."

Cringing, Mameko let out a short, frustrated sigh, placing her manga on the bedside table (making sure she didn't lose her page) and staring down at her hands. "Asa-san... do you really like me? I-it's just that- I've been feeling so paranoid lately... I haven't any idea why... i-if you really aren't my friend, I'll go, that's fine, if you don't want me around..."

The Brit gasped, his cheeks dusted with pink. Sh-she really felt like he didn't like her? B-but why?! W-was there something he'd done wrong to make her think so?  
He gazed at his Japanese friend, who now looked timidly back at him, playing with a strand of dark hair, looking so small and child-like in her too large, pink silken pyjamas.

Letting out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding, he crawled to sit before Mameko, his left hand taking hold of her shoulder, his right cupping the side of her face. "L-look, Mameko... there's something I've got to tell you.

"I-I've been wanting to tell you for ages," admitted Arthur, feeling embarrassed at his sudden move. "N-now that you've brought this up, I want to let you know how I really feel. I... I don't like you, Mami."  
Mameko's hopeful expression became a distraught look, which soon changed into one of surprise as he placed a hand on hers.

"I love you," he whispered as he leaned in, and their lips met.

I-it felt amazing. Everything about it felt amazing. The feel of her dainty body tensen in surprise, how beautiful her skin felt against his hand, her hair opposing the softness of the clouds themselves- it was just fantastic. Brilliant.

Arthur could feel her heart hammering against her ribcage; tenderly, as if handling china, he moved a hand to her lower back to support her. Two gentle hands held onto his shoulders as clueless, fragile little Mameko gave in to the heat of the moment.

The pair moved away from each other for a brief couple of seconds; even so, their noses still brushed against each other.  
"Asa-san," she gasped breathlessly as he pulled her in once more.

Shyly, Mameko gripped onto a loose part of the shoulder on Arthur's pyjamas, not quite knowing what to do. Arthur felt it was his duty as a gentleman to guide his fair lady, so took it upon himself to help her. Taking her hand once more, he leaned forward slightly. He soon found himself playing with her soft, raven hair again, running his fingers through it, marvelling at the beautiful feeling.

Mameko threw her arms around his shoulders, slowly beginning to feel more comfortable with the situation she was put in. This delighted Arthur, and he felt more hyped up than he previously had. The realisation of the current happenings finally hit him; he was actually kissing her! The thought blew his mind, but he was dragged back down to Earth as her grip loosened; realising that she most probably was running out of breath, he hesitantly let go.

The pair breathed heavily, gazing at each other. Mameko had her fingers to her perfect lips, blushing madly and appearing to be in shock. Judging by the heat that Arthur felt burning his face, he must also have been blushing. But his mind wandered... oh my God, he'd actually just told his long-term crush his feelings! How the hell did that happen?!

Then it occured to him.

"Oh my God... Mami... that wasn't... that wasn't your first kiss, was it?" questioned Arthur desperately, the realisation crashing down on him like an avalanche.  
"It was, Asa-san," breathed Mameko, still air-headed and distracted.

Arthur almost choked on air. "I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't think, I just did it! Oh my God, I have literally sent about ten thousand hopes and dreams tumbling downhill." Arthur smacked his forehead with his palm, suddenly feeling endlessly guilty. The girl most likely had her own fantasies- as girls her age often did- about her first kiss, and now he'd just taken a flamethrower and burnt them into an oblivion.

"... Asa-san, do you really feel that way?"  
Glum, Arthur nodded. "Who would like me, huh?" He forced a chuckle, and suddenly cursed himself for even trying.

"I-I had... one wish about- about my first kiss," admitted Mameko awkwardly.  
"I'm so sorry."  
"Why should you be?" said the Japanese girl quietly. "You just made it come true."

For a while, Arthur just sat there, dumbfounded. "Oh my God," he breathed once more, throwing his arms around her and pulling her into a tight hug. "Oh my God, Mameko, just... wow. I love you."

"Why me?" muttered Mameko, gently pushing Arthur off her.

Arthur's jaw dropped. "What?!"  
"Why me?" she repeated with a gloomy sigh. "There's so many others out there that are twice as good as me. If I were you, I'd go for the truly beautiful blonde girls with sparkling, bright eyes and a sense of romantic taste instead of black-haired, boring brown-eyed me with a lack of experience and an obsession with knowledge."

Struck with disbelief, the Brit cupped her face in his hands again, forcing her to look at him. "Mami, look. You're not any of those things, okay? I've known you for nine years, ever since we were six years old. I think I'd know that you're smart, funny, cute, pretty, kind, modest, and everything a boy could wish for by now. I am me, and I am going for the raven-haired, sweet-eyed Mami of which I have always, always been so very fond of. You are beautiful, and don't forget that."

Mameko blinked, observing his emerald green eyes as he did her chocolate brown ones. For a while, they stayed this way, thinking of nothing but each other.

_She's just too cute! Look at her, so soft and innocent- not something I see often nowadays. Mami's just so modest, too; listen to her, denying that she's anything more than special. Sure, she likes to read and draw, and isn't constantly mouthing her gob off, but that's just the way I like her- my fair lady._

_A-Asa-san is gentlemanly and friendly... he's also really loving and caring, and- and he's a great kisser. B-but that's too embarrassing to say out loud! A-and he's just so handsome and perfect... I never noticed beforehand just how good-looking he is... o-oh God, I think I'm finally in love!_

Arthur cleared his throat awkwardly, releasing his grip on her cheeks and rubbing the back of his head. "So... I guess we're kind of... in a relationship now, then?" But this question proved pointless, as he answered it himself. "No. Not yet. There's still one thing I have to do."

Taking a rose from the elegant china vase that sat on the windowsill, he knelt at her side of the bed, offering the flower up to her.

"I'll do this like a true gentleman would," he muttered, smiling. "Miss Honda... would you mind being my fair lady?"

Mameko flushed pink, eyes dancing with delight. "H-hai, of course, Asa-san," she blurted out, taking the rose from him.

Arthur's beam faded, to be replaced by an exasperated look. "I-it's not like I'm doing this for you or anything! Th-this is for myself, you know!"  
The Japanese girl just giggled. _Oh, Asa-san. He's so tsundere._

[A/N: I TOLD YOU! I told you! So fluffy! Is swear, I'm never writing anything like this again!

Unless you want me to. Unless I have to go through the immense guilt of such romance to please your sorry asses.

Don't worry, I'm joking! But if you want me to, I will continue with the romance theme. ^^

See you around!]


End file.
